


Patience

by SigmaDelta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: (but really what did you expect from me), Darkshipping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaDelta/pseuds/SigmaDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the places Bakura could have expected to find himself, this was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CursiveBlade13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursiveBlade13/gifts).



> Wow, it's been ages since I updated on here. In earnest I think I'd like to dedicate this to the mun of one of my favourite rp tumblogs; florence-midknight. Because (despite her endearing thiefshipping) her fantastic threads with myheartiswiththepuzzle (another quality tumblog!!) give me the strongest darkshipping dokis. Thanks, friend~!

Of all the places Bakura could have expected to find himself, this was not one of them; sat with his legs splayed, his ankles tied to the legs of the chair he sat in and his wrists bound behind his back. Least of all would he have guessed it’d be his mortal (or immortal as the case currently was) enemy who eyed his immobile form up and down. With a dignified exhalation, the Ring spirit narrowed his eyes and scoffed. “What’s with the look; is this not what everyone does in their spare time?”

“You’re all tied up.” The Pharaoh noted, his lips betraying the slightest of smirks. Bakura turned up his lip and growled.

“Well noted, _Your Majesty_. Now, would you care to get me out, or are you just going to stand there like a gormless idiot?”

Atem did neither. Instead, he pursed his lips, took a seat on the ground between the taller man’s legs and casually rested his head on Bakura’s thigh, letting loose a small sigh. “You know, that’s rather comfy…”

“For you, perhaps. Now get off before I… I…” His features contorted into an incredulous grimace as the Pharaoh’s hand drew nearer and nearer to his crotch. He didn’t need to question what the Puzzle’s inhabitant was doing, the confusion and contempt was written all over his face, but Atem deemed a reply was necessary anyway.

“Just playing around.” He murmured, a distant look in his eyes as he absently stroked up and down the zip of the other spirit’s jeans.

“On the list of things I’d do to you if I had you bound like this, this kind of ‘playing around’ certainly isn’t in the top ten.” Bakura cocked an eyebrow and sneered down at his nemesis as the smaller man’s fingertips fiddled with his trousers’ button. Atem gave him half a glance as he languidly tugged down the zipper.

“Is there any point to me asking what you would be doing?” He asked, a note of boredom in his voice. Retaining his air of cockiness even in this situation, Bakura chuckled and turned the corner of his lips up in a snide smirk.

“Well that depends.” The Ring spirit managed to shrug in his bonds, physically restraining himself from shivering as Atem’s fingers ghosted over his nethers. Swallowing a small moan he forced his grin wider. “It shouldn’t be that difficult to guess, but then torture is such a vague word… and I wouldn’t be doing my job properly if you could predict just how I’ll make you suffer.” He sat in contempt for a moment before he felt the smaller man’s tongue on the cloth of his boxers; the delectably insufficient pleasure wiping the smile from his face as he struggled to maintain his air of dominance. “And in case you were wondering, I don’t intend to do _anything_ like this, what the hell do you think you’re doing?! You could have killed me by now and instead you’re sucking me o- _OH_ -off…f…?”

At the strangling of the thief’s voice, Yami Yugi broke out into a small, placid smile. “I have no wish to damage your body. Ryou Bakura is one of Yugi’s friends, and I have no intention of endangering him when there are other things I might do.”

“What, you think a friendly blowjob’s going to deter me from my ultimate goal?” Bakura spat, growling in the back of his throat. “That’s pathetic! And do you know _why_ that is?”

That easy smile still on his lips, Atem slipped his hand into the taller man’s underwear, pulling them away from Bakura’s half-mast cock. “No I don’t. Why is that?”

“Because it’s not going to be you getting me off.” The paler of the two sneered defiantly, shuddering violently as the Pharaoh’s lips closed around the head of his prick. “N-no matter what you do, while you’re doing that, I’ll be thinking about all the different ways I’m going to make you scream before I destroy you. _That’s_ orgasmic. So go ahead, see where this gets you. You’ll be meeting the darkness yourself soon enough either way.”

“Whatever you say, Bakura.” Atem murmured around the spirit’s shaft, not really paying much attention to the Ring demon’s monologue anymore. Silence fell around the room, disturbed only by the quiet suckling sounds from the Pharaoh’s mouth and Bakura’s soft sighs of pleasure. Neither man had any trust in the other, but both felt somewhat safe in this situation - Atem knowing Bakura was in no position to strike, and Bakura certain the Pharaoh would make no move to harm him, though the spirit of the Ring was ready to try and make his escape should things take a less agreeable turn.

Atem’s fingertips stroked in small circles around the thief’s balls, almost as if to gauge their size, sending pleasurable spasms up Bakura’s spine. A groan of contentment passed through his lips and he glanced down at the being he’d sworn to annihilate with flushed cheeks and dark eyes. “You know, you’re rather good at that.” He smirked. “Perhaps I’ll have to re-evaluate my plans a little, set aside some time so I can violate you before I murder you…” The smaller man’s tongue circled around the head of his cock once more and he sank a little in his chair, his grin broadening as he shivered with delight. “Oh _yesss_ , that sounds like a good idea to me. Hurry up and finish me now, before I get impatient.”

Only then did Atem dare to grin, pulling the paler man’s prick from his mouth with a lewd ‘ _pop!’_ sound and giving it a few slow pumps. “Now why would I do that?”

“What, you wish to stay in my company any longer? Because I can safely say I’m sick of yours. I said finish me, dammit!” When the Pharaoh began to laugh, the Ring demon finally caught on. “You’re… going to…”

“It’s not harming your host body, is it?” Atem purred, withdrawing a thin, red ribbon from his pocket and tying it in a loose bow just above the taller man’s balls. He knew all too well it wouldn’t stay loose for long. When he looked up again, the snide look was back on Bakura’s ashen face.

“Good luck with that. If you think you can break me by this alone you’re sorely mistaken. Go on, try your best. It won’t get you a-- _AH_!” He was swiftly cut off as the Pharaoh’s previously lazy pumps became rough and fast, another hand closing around the base of his cock and cutting him off as Atem’s first hand went wild. Bakura’s toes curled in his sneakers, a sweat breaking out on his forehead as he lurched forward, then back again, cussing. “Fuck! C-come on now, that’s child’s play. B-but you can let me come just a little, yes?”

Atem chuckled to himself, shaking his head slowly as the taller man’s spine arched into orgasm. He felt the slightest of bulges under his hand - the Ring demon’s load trying to escape, he assumed - and forced it back down, denying Bakura his release and making his balls swell a little. A long, deep groan burst through Bakura’s lips as his hips spasmed in a futile attempt to rub against his captor’s hand, perhaps find some satisfaction.

“I never would have guessed you’d be so easy to please, Bakura.” The Pharaoh chided and rested his chin on his hand, a slight smugness in his voice as the spirit of the Ring’s eyes narrowed in a hateful glare.

“Very funny. Alright you’ve had your fun, now let me go.” He hissed and glared daggers, his whole face shining with a thin sheen of sweat.

“Is that what you’d do in my situation?” Atem chuckled, keeping one hand tightly wrapped around the lowest inch of the Ring demon’s cock. “You’d just let me go when you had the opportunity to do this?” With that fair warning, his other five fingers slapped around Bakura’s shaft and began to pump mercilessly once more, sending the spirit’s eyes rolling back as Bakura’s hips began to work again, trying to get to another climax - for all the good that would do him.

Yami Bakura’s moans were loud and unrestrained now as he tried to let out the pressure building inside him through his unabashedly wanton groans of pained pleasure. Again he felt the need to come wash over his bound body, and again Atem’s hand denied him, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as another load was forced back down, the ribbon growing tight around his balls. “Oh, _gods_! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…” He chanted like an obscene mantra as another wave of orgasm approached, making his eyes screw up and his hips jolt as if he were having a seizure. His ribs felt tight around his lungs, his breathing sporadic and forced as his eyes opened a crack only to see his nemesis smiling calmly up at him.

Atem shrugged and removed his hand, certain another climax wasn’t about to hit any time soon, and glanced at the state of his fellow spirit. Bakura looked a mess. Strands of silvery hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, the same sweat that drenched his entire body; his lips were set in a trembling, manic grin, a thin string of saliva hanging from one corner of his lips; his face was bright red and his eyes wide and wild. Turning his gaze down, the spirit’s cock bounced a little with every violent shudder of its owner’s body; his balls swollen and an unattractive shade of sickly blue, held in the tight embrace of the now-strained ribbon. “How does that feel?”

Bakura’s giggle was forced and void of mirth, a little drunk from pleasure and light-headed with delirium. “Good b-but…” He managed to gurgle out, his whole body shaking from the multitude of suppressed orgasms. “Oh gods it hurts… T-touch it. Now!”

“You want me to touch it?” The Pharaoh quirked an eyebrow and pointed to his captive’s abused prick. Bakura tittered desperately and groaned.

“Yess! T-touch it!”

“Like this?” Atem’s cool fingers traced up the pulsing veins in the Ring spirit’s rigid cock, a small bead of precome oozing from the tip, where it was caught. Bakura shuddered and laughed madly, the pressure of unfulfilled pleasure too much for him, even as the Pharaoh smeared the small drop of pre on his bottom lip. “You want me to finish you now, don’t you?”

Bakura made no noise besides unintelligible groans but nodded his head as best he could before throwing it back when Atem began to jack him off again almost violently. Biting down hard on his lip he managed to steady his body long enough to hiss. “Th-that’s it now, right?! You’re gonna let me--?” He bucked his hips wildly, screwing up his eyes and gasping for air.

“Yes, I think it’s time I let you go about your business.” The Pharaoh shrugged, seemingly unperturbed by the Ring spirit’s desperation as his hand hovered over the base of Bakura’s cock. “After maybe just one more…”

“NO! F-fuck you!” Bakura shrieked, opening his eyes to glare daggers at the smaller man as those slender fingers curled around him once more. “It already hurts enough, c-c’mon!”

“One more shouldn’t make that much of a difference then, should it?” Atem smiled as he tightened his grip, watching as the paler man’s body twitched and tensed, rocked back and forth as Bakura cussed and moaned more, the next wave of orgasm crashing down around him as he was denied once more.

He felt sick. He gulped down as much air as he could but the oxygen wasn’t enough, he was so delirious he had barely the self-control to try and slink back into the Ring, let Ryou handle this. But somewhere at the back of his mind he knew it was almost over. Licking a bead of sweat from his cheek he snarled, trying not to sound as weak as he felt. “F…fucker. L-let… me come… or I swear I’ll…” Racking his brain for threats was futile, none came to him; he was so out of it. Instead he let out a grunt and stared down at his prick, not meeting the contempt-filled eyes of his captor.

“Alright. I think you’re ready.” The shorter of the two cocked his head and traced small circles with the tip of his index around Bakura’s heavy, swollen balls. “You know they say it feels better after you’ve been denied a few times.”

“Nothing… could redeem this.” The Ring spirit grunted back. “Get me off… and let me go already.” He was going to follow that up with a threat, but when the Pharaoh’s lips closed around his cock again his words were lost to the ether and replaced with uncontrollably loud moans. The combination of desperation, light-headedness and Atem’s tongue meant he didn’t last long, and with no obstruction he let his climax wash over him, let it burn up his spine like lightning as he shot his load down the Pharaoh’s throat. The spirit of the Puzzle had to pull back, choking a little on the obscene amount of come the taller man was discharging as Bakura’s hips jolted and he threw his head back in a long, deep groan of relief.

By the time he’d finished, both men were a mess, Bakura having painted his captor’s face white and still looking a state himself. Growling weakly, he swung his head forward and let it hang, panting like a dog. “You’ll regret this.” He managed to get out through gritted teeth as the ribbon was untied from around his testicles and his ankles unbound from the chair. “I’ll make sure you do.”

“I’m sure you will.” The Pharaoh’s smile was wide and somewhat condescending as he got to his feet and strolled out to find something to wipe his face with.


End file.
